How To Tame Min Yoongi
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Five sweet steps to get Yoongi's heart. / MinYoon, BL, AU. /


**How To Tame Min Yoongi.**

 **Tutorial by: Park Jimin**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin (Jimin) x Min Yoongi (Suga)

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Five sweet steps to get Yoongi's heart. / MinYoon, BL, AU. /

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **How To Tame Min Yoongi.**

 **Tutorial by: Park Jimin**

Yoongi itu manis, Jimin sangat mengetahui hal itu. Yoongi itu benar-benar terlihat seperti permen kapas, manis dan lembut. Senyumnya yang akan membuat kedua matanya menyipit semakin menegaskan kalau Yoongi itu manis.

Dan Jimin jatuh cinta pada senyuman Yoongi.

Yoongi pertama kali tersenyum padanya saat Jimin tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengannya. Waktu itu Jimin sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan telinga yang tersumpal _earphone_. Dia terbiasa menari saat mendengar musik, makanya dia berjalan sambil bergerak-gerak _random_ dan mengakibatkannya menabrak tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin panik dan meminta maaf pada Yoongi berulang kali, dan saat itu Yoongi tersenyum padanya seraya mengucapkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dan Jimin merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat saat melihat senyum Yoongi.

Keesokkan harinya, Jimin berusaha mencari banyak informasi soal Yoongi. Beruntunglah dia karena memiliki teman yang super _easy-going_ sehingga banyak memiliki teman. Temannya itu, yang bernama Taehyung, mengatakan kalau Yoongi itu _senior_ mereka berdua. Dan Yoongi adalah salah satu dari _underground rapper_ yang terkenal di kota mereka, bersama dengan Kim Namjoon, _senior_ mereka yang lainnya.

Jimin semakin terpukau saat mendengar fakta itu. Dia tidak percaya Yoongi yang terlihat begitu manis dan lembut ternyata bagian dari _underground rapper_. Dan itu malah menambah rasa suka Jimin pada Yoongi.

Tapi, sebelum Jimin maju dan memulai seribu satu caranya untuk mendekati Yoongi. Taehyung sudah memperingatkan Jimin kalau Yoongi tidak selembut penampilannya, dibalik senyuman manis dan wajah imut Yoongi, Yoongi itu dingin sekali. Dia pemarah, mudah _bad-mood_ , dan agak temperamen serta agak ketus terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Tapi, bukannya mundur, Jimin malah semakin bersemangat menaklukan Yoongi. Dia berhasil berkenalan dengan Yoongi dan menjadi salah satu diantara sekian teman Yoongi setelah memohon pada Taehyung untuk mengenalkan mereka.

Dan Jimin sudah bertekad kalau dia akan menjinakkan Yoongi, dengan berbagai cara yang sudah dia susun sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

.

 **Step 1: Say hello, whenever you can.**

Jimin percaya kalau semua orang suka disapa dengan ramah. Apalagi jika dia mendapat bonus senyum lebar dari Jimin dan _eye-smile_ nya. Jimin sudah mencoba mempraktekkan ini kepada beberapa mahasiswi dan hasilnya beberapa orang pingsan mendadak, dan beberapa lagi mimisan.

Jadi, Jimin yakin, strategi ini akan membuat Yoongi tersenyum balik, atau mungkin merona.

Jimin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yoongi yang sedang duduk sendirian di _cafeteria_. Yoongi terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu di _notes_ nya dan di hadapannya ada _laptop_ yang sepertinya menyala.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi, " _Hi, Hyung_ ~" sapa Jimin lengkap dengan senyum lebar _plus_ bonus _eye-smile_.

"Hn.." ujar Yoongi tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari _notes_ nya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"Menulis lirik, _weekend_ nanti aku akan berkumpul bersama teman-teman _rapper_ ku. Aku ingin mendiskusikan ini dengan mereka."

Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengintip tulisan Yoongi yang kecil, "Liriknya tentang apa?"

Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin, "Aish, jangan menggangguku."

Jimin cemberut, "Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya sedikit."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin yang menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya menulis, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Sana ke kelasmu."

Jimin melirik arlojinya dan dia menyadari kalau kelasnya dimulai 10 menit lagi, "Oke, aku ke kelas ya, _Hyung_. Sampai nanti." Jimin menepuk-nepuk lengan Yoongi pelan dan berlalu pergi.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung Jimin. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin berbalik, dia tersenyum riang melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya kemudian dia melambai semangat dan memberikan _flying kiss_ untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Bocah itu.."

.

.

.

.

 **Step 2: Always bought him some sweet things. Because, Yoongi adore sweetness.**

Jimin melangkah dengan ragu memasuki ruang studio tempat Yoongi selalu berkumpul bersama teman-teman _rapper_ nya. Hari ini _friday night_ , jatahnya Yoongi untuk berkumpul bersama mereka.

Jimin tersenyum menatap seisi ruangan itu, "Hai," sapanya pelan.

"Jimin?" ujar Yoongi seraya berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

"Pacarmu ya, Suga?"

Suga adalah nama Yoongi di dunia _underground rapper_.

Yoongi mendelik ke arah salah satu temannya, Hoseok. "Jangan bicara macam-macam, Hoseok! Ini temanku." Yoongi menarik Jimin masuk lebih ke dalam, "Semuanya, kenalkan. Ini Park Jimin, temanku."

"Hai, Jimin!" sapa semua yang berada di sana.

Jimin menunduk kecil, " _Hallo_.."

Jimin tidak mengenali semua yang berada di sana, dia hanya mengenal Namjoon, dan seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang cantik yang terkenal dengan julukan _Pink Princess_ , Seokjin. Tapi Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa _senior_ nya yang terkenal sangat sensitif dan lembut itu bisa berada di sini.

"Hei, jangan melihat Seokjin seperti itu."

Jimin nyaris tersedak saat dia mendengar suara serak Namjoon dan tatapan penuh intimidasi yang dilayangkan padanya. "Maaf," gumam Jimin.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Kau Park Jimin, kan? Anggota klub _dance_?"

Jimin mengangguk.

Seokjin tersenyum manis, "Aku mengenalmu. Taehyung juga masuk klub _dance_ yang sama jadi aku mengenalmu."

"Taehyung? _Sunbae_ kenal Taehyung?" tanya Jimin bingung. Sumpah demi apapun, Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia mengenal Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, yang mau tidak mau harus Jimin akui kalau suara tawa Seokjin terdengar begitu manis. "Taehyung itu kekasih adikku, Jungkook. Wajar kan kalau aku mengenalnya?"

 _What the hell_?! Si 4D Taehyung sudah punya pacar? Bagaimana bisa?

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau terlihat kaget. Kau belum tahu soal hal ini?"

Jimin menggeleng kaku.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Taehyung itu.."

"KAMI DATANG!"

Seokjin menghentikan ucapannya saat pintu studio dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang. Jimin berbalik menatap pintu dan dia melihat Taehyung berdiri di sana bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah Jimin lihat dan entah kenapa membuatnya merasa seperti sedang melihat seekor kelinci. Jimin menduga dia adalah Jungkook, adik Seokjin sekaligus kekasih Taehyung.

"Lho? Kok ada Jimin?" ujar Taehyung polos.

Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Taehyung dengan kursi studio, "Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu."

"Taehyung, kau tidak mengatakan pada temanmu kalau kau berpacaran dengan adikku?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Eh? Tidak, _Hyung_. Kenapa?"

Jimin sudah benar-benar nyaris memukul kepala Taehyung, tapi Yoongi menariknya untuk duduk.

"Duduk dulu, kau berdiri terus sejak tadi."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Eerr.. terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong, apa isi plastik yang kau bawa?"

Jimin menatap kantung yang dia bawa, "Aah, ini? Ini _oreo cheesecake_. Aku membelikan ini untukmu." Jimin memberikan kantung itu pada Yoongi.

"Sungguh? Darimana kau tahu aku suka kue?" ujar Yoongi berbinar dan tersenyum manis pada Jimin.

Jimin mendadak kaku karena menerima serangan senyuman dari Yoongi. "Eh? Itu.."

"Dia tahu dariku, _Hyung_!" ujar Taehyung.

Astaga, ingatkan Jimin untuk menendang Taehyung ke luar angkasa.

Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Aah, begitu." Yoongi menoleh lagi ke arah Jimin, "Park Jiminnie, terima kasih ya." ujar Yoongi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

Oke, ralat. Jimin tidak jadi menendang Taehyung. Dia tidak keberatan Taehyung mengganggu interaksi manisnya dengan Yoongi asalkan dia bisa mendapat senyuman Yoongi dan mendengar panggilan manis itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Step 3: Always listening, always understanding**. _(Bukan, ini bukan mencontek slogan perusahaan asuransi 'P' itu kok. Kebetulan saja kalimatnya sama.)_

Jimin berjalan sambil bersiul pelan menyusuri koridor universitasnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Yoongi yang baru keluar dari ruangan dosen.

"Yoongi _Hyung_!" sapa Jimin ceria.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tidak berbalik dan menatap Jimin. Dia hanya berdiri diam dengan posisi memunggungi Jimin.

Jimin berlari menghampiri Yoongi dan berhenti di sebelahnya, "Hai, _Hyung_ ~" sapa Jimin. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang suram.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menggeram kesal, "Aku kesal sekali pada dosen itu! Dia menolak demo yang aku buat untuk tugas dengan alasan tempo untuk demo itu terlalu cepat! Huh! Aku kan memang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu." Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya, "Dan sekarang aku harus membuatnya ulang! Menyebalkan sekali."

Jimin mengangguk paham, dia mengelus bahu Yoongi. "Hyung, mau makan _ice cream_ tidak?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Hah?"

"Kalau sedang kesal, cara terbaik meredakan emosi itu dengan makan yang manis-manis, _Hyung_. Jadi, mau makan _ice cream_? Aku traktir."

Yoongi menatap Jimin selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau _triple cone_."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, " _Call_! Ayo kita ke kedai _ice cream_!"

Jimin menggandeng lengan Yoongi dan berjalan ke kedai _ice cream_ di sebelah universitas mereka. Saat tiba di sana, Jimin segera membelikan _triple cone_ pesanan Yoongi, sementara dia hanya membeli satu _cup ice cream_ biasa.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, _Hyung_? Atau ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku? Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Jimin berujar seraya memperhatikan Yoongi melahap _ice cream_ nya.

Yoongi menjilat bibirnya yang terkena lelehan _ice cream_ , "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih, Jimin. Kau sangat memahami aku."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Aku kan selalu mendengarkanmu dengan baik, makanya aku bisa paham perasaanmu atau _mood_ mu saat itu."

Yoongi terdiam menatap Jimin yang masih menampilkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Step 4: Always show him your best.**

Yoongi berjalan memasuki ruangan _hall_ tempat Jimin akan tampil sebagai salah satu penari. Hari ini ada festival di universitas mereka dan Jimin bilang dia akan tampil untuk memeriahkan acara.

Yoongi tahu Jimin sangat sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal ini. Bahkan Jimin jarang menemuinya belakangan ini karena sibuk latihan dan ini membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit.. kehilangan?

Yoongi menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir pikirannya dan dia memutuskan untuk berdiri bersandar di dinding _hall_ untuk menonton. Yoongi lebih suka melihatnya dari sini daripada berdesakkan bersama sekumpulan orang lainnya.

Yoongi memperhatikan beberapa orang yang tampil dalam diam, sesekali dia akan mengangguk kecil dan bertepuk tangan saat dia melihat penampilan yang menurutnya sangat hebat. Tak lama kemudian lampu _stage_ diredupkan dan Yoongi melihat seseorang melompat masuk ke _stage_ dan menari.

Beberapa mahasiswi langsung berteriak histeris saat orang itu muncul. Dia menari dengan hanya disorot lampu _spotlight_ yang menyorot langsung padanya, membuatnya terlihat begitu indah.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, orang itu memakai topi jadi Yoongi tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia melepas topinya dan melemparkannya ke arah penonton. Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat Jimin lah yang sedang menari di sana.

Yoongi terpukau melihat gerakan Jimin saat dia menari. Yoongi memang tidak pernah peduli akan kegiatan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, makanya dia tidak pernah mencari tahu soal Jimin dan klub _dance_ nya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Jimin sehebat itu dalam menari. Gerakannya terlihat begitu luwes dan sempurna.

Jimin mengakhiri penampilannya dan tersenyum lebar menatap para penonton, kemudian dia melihat Yoongi yang berdiri di dekat dinding. Yoongi melihat Jimin tersenyum lebar padanya dan melemparkan _flying kiss_ padanya.

Yoongi terdiam dan menunduk saat beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya dan perlahan tangan Yoongi bergerak untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dia menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jimin sebenarnya sekeren itu. Selama ini dia hanya menganggap Jimin sebagai anak yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka Jimin bisa tampil penuh karisma seperti itu.

"Yoongi? Kau juga datang?"

Yoongi menoleh dan dia melihat Seokjin berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama Namjoon. Yoongi tidak heran melihat Namjoon yang selalu mengekori kemanapun Seokjin pergi. Sejak mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, Namjoon memang sangat protektif pada Seokjin.

"Yah, Jimin mengundangku." ujar Yoongi.

"Jimin? Aah, dia mengisi _special performance_ hari ini, kan?" ujar Seokjin.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Hei, bagaiman kalau kita melihat ke _back stage_? Jimin sudah selesai tampil, kan?" Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Apa kita boleh masuk ke sana?"

"Tentu saja, aku ketua dewan senat." Namjoon menggandeng Seokjin, "Ayo, kau juga ikut Yoongi."

Yoongi tidak memiliki pilihan lain jadi dia menurut saja saat kedua pasangan itu mengajaknya ke _back stage_. Yoongi berjalan masuk dan dia melihat Jimin berdiri di ruang rias, _topless_ , dengan keringat yang masih menetes di badannya.

Jimin menoleh ke arah mereka, "Hai, _Hyung_." sapanya.

Yoongi merasakan pipinya panas melihat Jimin yang sangat seksi di hadapannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi, "Bagaimana pendapatmu soal penampilanku, _Hyung_?" tanyanya antusias.

Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya dan berusaha tidak menatap Jimin karena dia yakin dia akan semakin merona jika melihat Jimin. "Tidak buruk. Kau terlihat keren."

Jimin tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap Jimin dan sumpah demi apapun, kenapa Yoongi baru sadar kalau Jimin itu tampan sekali?

Jemari Yoongi terulur dan tanpa sadar dia mengelus dahi Jimin dan menghapus setitik keringat di sana. Jemarinya turun dari dahi menuju pelipis, pipi, dan berakhir di rahang bawah Jimin.

" _Ehem, ehem_. Masih ada orang lain di sini.."

Yoongi tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang menggodanya, di sebelahnya Seokjin terkikik pelan dengan manis. Yoongi segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Jimin dan menunduk gugup.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan membersihkan diriku setelah itu kita pulang bersama, bagaimana?" tawar Jimin dengan senyuman lebar yang terus bertahan di wajahnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Boleh."

Melihat senyuman yang tidak juga luntur dari wajah Jimin membuat Yoongi balas tersenyum, dan entah kenapa ini terasa begitu tepat.

.

.

.

.

 **Step 5: Give him your sweet kiss.**

Jimin menghentikan motornya di sebelah sebuah toko bunga, dia melihat bunga tulip berwarna ungu yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya. Dia turun dari motornya dan memutuskan untuk membeli sebuket bunga itu untuk Yoongi.

Hari ini Jimin memang mengunjungi Yoongi untuk merayakan 100 hari pertemanan mereka. Yah, Jimin memang belum berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi, tapi setidaknya Yoongi menerima pertemanan mereka dengan baik.

Jimin tidak memberitahu tujuannya adalah untuk merayakan hari itu, dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengunjungi Yoongi yang sibuk mengerjakan lirik untuk proyek lagu terbarunya.

Jimin mengetuk pintu apartemen Yoongi dan tak lama kemudian Yoongi membuka pintunya. Wajah Yoongi terlihat lelah.

"Hai, _Hyung_. Aku membawakanmu kue." Jimin mengangkat kantung berisi sekotak _chocolate cake_ di tangannya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Masuklah, Jimin."

Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin masuk ke apartemennya, "Maaf kalau agak berantakan."

Jimin menatap seisi apartemen Yoongi yang terlihat rapi dan bersih. " _Hyung_ , kalau kau bilang ini berantakan, maka apartemenku itu seperti runtuhan gedung."

Yoongi tertawa dan berjalan ke dapur, "Duduklah, Jimin. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja, _Hyung_."

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua _mug_ berisi cokelat hangat, piring kecil, garpu, dan pisau untuk memotong kue dari Jimin.

Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin dan dia baru menyadari kalau di sebelah kotak kue itu ada sebuah buket bunga tulip ungu. "Itu.. untukku?"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya memperhatikan seisi apartemen Yoongi dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Hah? Ah, maksudmu bunga itu? Iya, hehe."

Yoongi mengigit bibirnya, dia merasa wajahnya memanas, "Jimin.. apa kau tahu arti tulip ungu?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku membelinya karena itu menarik perhatianku. Memangnya artinya apa?"

"Arti tulip ungu itu.. cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Jimin terdiam dan Yoongi juga terdiam.

Jimin tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "A.. hahaha, ternyata Tuhan memang sangat mengerti perasaanku."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, "Maksudmu?"

"Tuhan tahu kalau aku.. memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Makanya dia membuatku tertarik pada bunga itu dan membuatku membelikannya untukmu."

Yoongi terdiam, dia terpaku menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi, dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi. Dia memperhatikan saat Yoongi perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan Jimin menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi.

Jimin tidak mau terburu-buru, makanya dia hanya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , aku menyukaimu.." bisiknya di depan bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya pelan, "Aku.. kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Park Jiminnie.."

Jimin tersenyum, mengecup pipi Yoongi kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kau milikku, _Hyung_."

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _This is inspired by some of their moment when_ Jimin _is struggling to get_ Yoongi _'s attention meanwhile_ Yoongi _is just ignore him._ Jimin _is so cute!_

Yoongi itu tipe-tipe _tsundere_ yang lucu-lucu imut dan menarik. Aku suka! XD

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
